1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present design relates to a wheel for an automobile; more specifically, it relates to the shape of a cap attached to an aluminum wheel configured so as to cover a center hole for attaching to the axle and onto which a seal or plate imprinted with a mark or emblem or the like is adhered and displayed, and to the attachment part of said cap.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional configuration. Conventionally, there is a cap 8 having a plurality of finger parts 8b, and the finger parts 8b are inserted into a wheel 7, being deformed in the process, so that a nail part 8a of the finger parts 8b becomes interlocked with a groove 7a on the wheel 7.
Meanwhile, when the cap 8 is to be removed, a tool is applied from the inside, and a hammer or the like in struck against the end surface of such tool; this operation is difficult and is difficult to work.
Further, with the conventional cap, a base 8c of the finger 8b can easily break; once it breaks it can no longer be used. Because a cap is relatively conspicuous, a customer who cares about a car's external appearance often will not just replace one cap with a new article, but will replace all caps, in order to keep an even appearace, meaning that unnecessary time, resources and money are spent on the work.